All the Elements
by Everlastpeace
Summary: Being the last of her kind, Arria can't help but to feel alone and scarred from her past. Until she meets a peculiar group of individuals and that is when she finally decides to try working on being a team player. Little does she know the events and connections that unravel as she travels with this gang and the long lost feelings she thought she would never feel again. Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So I recently watched Guardians of the Galaxy the other day and it was AMAZING! Decided to write a fanfic based on it due to the fact that I LOVE the storyline. I am playing with the idea I have for this story, and I only hope you guys will enjoy it. If it turns out to be a good hit, I am going to proceed to continue and finish all the way till the end. I apologize for any disliking on the mixups or altercations I have done to fit my OC in the story. I will say this now: Yes, my OC's abilities is based on Avatar: The Last Airbender bending abilities, but it does NOT include any cross-overs. So without further a do, I present the first chapter to my story. Her name will be revealed in the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review to let me know how you like it and if I should continue with it or not... Thanks! :)**

 **I do not own anything except my OC.**

Today has to be the day. After a month being locked up in the Kyln prison on the planet Xander, she grew tired of the maximum security plus the extra prison guards they keep on her twenty four seven. She heard the guards murmuring among themselves about the new maximum security section they built on the otherside of the prison solely for her and her "abilities", and today is the day they will be transferring her. She could see how the guards looked among each other and she can sense the fear they share. She couldn't blame them after the guard she killed a couple weeks ago, and she didn't feel guilt whatsoever. He come in and beat her for his own enjoyment. It was when he started to insult her people, her anger and pain fired back and she was able bend the electrical charge on his taser and use it as a weapon for his death.

"Inmate, on your feet." The guard ordered as he stepped up to the door of her cell. She followed his order and shifted to her knees to her feet with her arms bound behind her.

"Sir, there is a problem." Another guard came into view behind the first one. "There is a new inmate that is, well, a tree humanoid… Do you think she—"

"Order him into his cell." The first guard whispered back. "Have the inmates make a wide path while we transfer her. I want all the guards stationed on her." His gaze stayed on her the entire time he walked up to her cell, and she returned it, studying him. A small smirk grew on the corner of his mouth, "If you make a move, we _will_ kill you."

"Oh, I hardly believe that." She responded with a smirk matching his. The guard's smirk disappeared and anger replaced its place.

"Believe what you want, girl." His voice quivered with his anger. "But it will be _me_ shooting you down in the end." He warned as that ugly smirk came back upon his lips. He nodded to the side of him as the loud beeping started as her cell door slide open slowly. At least fifteen guards came into view behind the first guard, all armed to the teeth with heavy weaponry and all of them trained on her. The first guard's arms held a heavy chain along with a cloth bag. As he walked in, all the armed guards followed close behind him, all their fingers rested on their triggers, ready to fire. The chains snapped on her ankles and the cloth bag was placed aggressively upon her head.

All the guards were now barely visible through the bag and the guard ordered again, "Start walking." She followed the order and the chains clanged as she began taking small steps and the sound of the guards' footsteps and armor was close behind her. It felt like forever until a bright light shown through the bag and the whispers and murmuring among the inmates starting echoing in the cafeteria. _This is it._ She thought. Suddenly, an alarm sounded and the bright light disappeared. She desperately wanted to find the source of the alarm, because it wasn't her, not yet at least. She was grateful the guards didn't get too alarmed or else she would already been shot. "INMATE, DROP IT AND RETURN TO YOUR CELL!" A guard screamed over the volume of all the starting panics. The humming of the armed bots flying in echoed in the room and she seen a tree humanoid in their spotlight, along with a glowing item in his hand.

"I AM GROOOOOOOT!" His battle cry reverberated through the entire room and suddenly gunfire started.

"Take her back, take her back!" A guard's panicked voice ordered behind her. Now is her chance. A hand grabbed his arm and she made her move. She spun around out of the hand's grip and she dropkicked toward the shadow in front of her. As she hit the floor, the bag over her head slipped off and her vision became clear. The guards that were behind her diminished to about five guards whose faces shown panic. She spun her legs around on the ground and bended a force of air that sent them all flying back into the locked metal door. She bended a slab of concrete up and smashed it down on her chains enough to cause them to break. She allowed her wrists and hands to stretch out from being bounded for several weeks. _Finally…_

Her relief washed away when suddenly another alarm blared, "INMATE B IS FREE! I REPEAT: INMATE B IS FREE! ARREST HER IMMEDIATELY BY ALL MEANS NECESSARY! DELTA TEAM ON HER, BETA TEAM ON ESCAPERS!" She took off into sprint, studying her environment for the other escapers. They are probably the best chance of her way out of her. Suddenly, her eyes set on the tree humanoid and a raccoon being were climbing up to the guard tower, and a woman with green skin was behind them.

She quickly bended the air beneath her to send her flying up to the second banister, but after she landed, she spotted a Terran inmate not far in front of her running toward the guard tower with a prosthetic leg in his hands. She couldn't help but to quirk her eyebrow at the sight. Suddenly, he froze as a guard came around the corner with a gun. "Put down the leg and get on—" She bended a force of air that knocked him off the side of the railing. The inmate with the leg quickly spun around at her and when he met her gaze, he shown a confused look on his face.

"I need to escape." She quickly said, "If you have a plan, I can help." She knew he was in on with the tree humanoid, the raccoon, and the green girl to escape and so far, they have been successful. It would raise her chances of escaping if she would be able to join the team and at this point, she is willing to try anything.

With one last second inspection, the inmate turned heel, "C'mon." He approved as he started into a jog back toward the tower. Relief came to her and she followed him toward the guard tower. She glanced up to see a tall tree-like stalk stretched up to the railing of the tower and a face at the top of the stalk watching her. _Amazing…_ She thought as she noticed the humanoid's face smiled slightly at her. The Terran with the leg begun climbing the tree's stalk and she followed close behind him. Even though she could easily bend herself up there with air, she decided to stay close and watch his six. A bot suddenly appeared beside them and loaded its guns, preparing to fire, but before she could bend at it, a pair of massive arms swooped up, caught it, and landed on the ground while it ripped the bot apart.

A man with grey skin and red markings all over his body glanced back up at us, "You!" He yelled, "Man that has slept with an Askavarian!" That was another moment to quirk an eyebrow at and she glanced back up at the Terran above her.

He started to climb again as he let out a small sigh, "C'mon, man. It was one time."

She couldn't help but to smile at the humor that just happened in front of her. "Ew." She mumbled as she tried to forget the ugly picture that just popped into her head.

"I know!" The inmate sighed again as he reached the top. When she reached the top, the inmate with red markings appeared behind her and they walked into the guard tower's control room.

The raccoon was quickly tapping buttons on the control panel, and the green skinned woman turned around to meet the glare of the man with red markings. "Spare me your foul gaze, woman!" He yelled at her with anger.

She returned with an exasperated look toward the inmate with the leg, "What's this one doing here?" She asked with an unhappy tone.

The Terran watched the raccoon hacking away, "I promised him that he can stay by your side till your boss gets here, and I keep my promises." He explained.

The girl's gaze lingered to her. "What about her?"

They all turned to her and studied her closely and she couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable under all their gazes. "She helped me out." The Terran explained as he turned back around as the raccoon did, "I owe her one."

The red marked inmate spoke up as his glare stayed on her, "This one was the inmate they were transferring to a higher maximum security. How do we know she is worthy of trust?" He questioned.

"NUMBER ONE, FIRE!" An explosion hit one side of the glass of the watch tower, causing a crack to spread across the glass.

"I hope you have a plan, Rocket!" The Terran exclaimed as he heard the guard sound off for the second shot. She knew this was her chance to prove to them she can be trusted, she pushed in front of everyone to get a clear view of the guards on the ground with the rocket launchers.

"What are you—"

She waited for the fire of the weapon and as it came to life to propel the rocket at them, she rose her hand and clenched it into a fist as she bended the fire to erupt, exploding the rocket within the barrel of the launcher and causing the whole group of guards to be engulfed in a fiery explosion.

There was nothing but silence and she could feel the shocked looks directed at her. She turned heel at held her gaze at the red marked inmate. "Am I worthy of trust now?" She questioned and walked back into the corner of the control room, "More guards will be coming, lets go." She mentioned as the group seemed to take forever recovering from their shock.

"Right…" The Terran murmured as he turned back to the control panel.

The raccoon whom she found out is named Rocket did the same, "Hey, Quill. Can we keep her?" He asked as he continued typing away at the control panel.

"I am Groot." The tree humanoid's voice rumbled from beside her. She met his gaze and seen admiration and innocence in his eyes with a soft smile on his lips. She sent a small smile back at him.

"See, Groot likes her too." Rocket said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! I am satisfied of the followers and favorites I received for the first chapter of this story:) Even though I wish I had more reviews to actually see your guys' opinions. HOPEFULLY I will get more reviews for THIS chapter. I tried to introduce more of her story and her personality for you guys. It might be boring these first few chapters, but like all stories, it will pick up. I hope you guys enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

* * *

A few second thoughts were passing through her head on this decision. After escaping from the Kyln prison on Xander, they managed to escape the planet and head to distant 'planet' called "Knowhere". She eventually learned everyone's names, but she still couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable around the new group and their interactions toward each other. Rocket and Peter Quill already began to butt heads when Rocket built small bombs using spare parts on Quill's ship, which he urged everyone to call it the _Milano_. He holds a lot of pride for it like it was his own child. She managed to find a fairly comfortable spot in the top section with everyone but still distant in the corner seat. Gamora was piloting the _Milano_ and Rocket was beside her in the co-pilot's seat. Groot stood behind Rocket and looked bored as can be. Drax sat behind Gamora and seemed to be quiet and deep in thought. Peter's head came into view as he walked up the stairs from the bottom bunk of the ship. She tensed up when he turned and began walking straight toward her. She could sense his eyes studying her.

"So you got a name?" He asked while he offered her a bottle of a drink he held in his hand.

She grabbed the bottle he held out to her, and swallowed, "Arria."

He nodded slightly and he seemed to show discomfort like her. "Where are you from?"

She swallowed again as the discomfort began to grow. She hated to explain of her people's destruction so long ago and she loathed people asking and wondering how she even survived. "Bendaria." She finally answered, waiting for the questions to start coming. She noticed Drax, Groot, and Rocket turning around to look at her.

"I never heard of it…" Peter responded slowly.

Arria did not want to deal with this now. Especially after just finally escaping from the prison where she had plenty of time to reflect on her painful past. She felt pretty guilty as she got up and walked down the stairs to the bottom bunk and found a seat in the distant corner. She sighed softly when she heard the quiet voices already discussing what just happened. She laid back, covered her ears, and closed her eyes as the painful memories began to crawl back into her mind and tears started to flow. The aqua blue gem she wore around her neck began to feel heavy on her heart.

* * *

"What the hell? Was it something I said?"

Rocket turned around to answer Peter, "No, you moron. Bendaria no longer exists."

"I am Groot." Groot muttered with a frown.

Rocket spoke again, "Yeah, no one has seen a Bendarian since Thanos and Ronan exterminated the whole species. That was about thirty five years ago."

"So what, did Bendaria sign a peace treaty with the Kree too? Like the plan Ronan has for Xander?" Peter asked with curiosity along with seriousness. Arria was the last of her kind apparently and he couldn't help but to feel a connection to her loneliness with him never meeting another Terran since he was taken from Earth twenty six years ago.

"No." Rocket answered, "Bendarians were peaceful folks. You saw what she did at the prison, right?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, when she combusted a bomb on those guards with her mind? Yeah, I don't think I could have missed it…"

"She shall be a powerful ally to be alongside in the heat of battle." Drax mentioned.

Rocket ignored Drax's comment and continued to explain, "Yeah, well Bendarians are able to control and manipulate all the elements. It's what they call "bending", hence their name. Thanos discovered their powers and he seen them as suitable slaves for mining biological and geological resources. Bendarians were his slaves on the planet, 'Tadar' that contained plenty of these rare resources for many years."

"If Thanos saw use in them as slaves then why did he kill them off?" Peter's questioned seriously, it didn't make sense to him.

Gamora, who was silent up till now, answered Peter. "Because they attempted to overthrow Thanos." She said as if it was a painful to say. "Me and my siblings were forced to watch the riot, the battle, and the deaths because Thanos believed it would be a good 'lesson' to learn from." She let out a sigh as she felt the need to forget the gruesome memory.

"Yeah, they actually almost killed him off too, if it wasn't for Ronan and his Kree goons to show up at the last minute. From that point, it turned into mass murder and the end of the Bendarians." Rocket turned back around in his seat. "It was probably a miracle she even survived and escaped…"

Drax stood up quickly and clenched his fists, "Ronan shall die a very painful death. He spilled many innocents' blood along with my family's and I will avenge them when I hold his decapitated head in my hands!"

Peter stood up alongside him and made a calming motion with his hands toward Drax. "Okay, calm down, steroids. You will—" He stopped when he seen the head of Arria slowly rise up from the stairs of the bottom bunker. A soft spot hit him when he seen her eyes slightly red and it didn't take a genius to know she has been crying. Her pained eyes scanned around the team and then they met Peter's.

"You guys plan to kill Ronan?" Her voice sounded so soft but yet so powerful bent on the idea of revenge.

Peter cleared his throat at her question, "Um, well, that is Drax's goal. The rest of us, well… we are more aimed for a very generous payday…" He explained as a small smile curled on his lips.

She swallowed and he could see her fists clench at that moment, "I do not care about the money. If you are facing Ronan, I want in."

* * *

Arria has never been to Knowhere, but it did remind her of her hard childhood on Tadar. The inhabitants of Knowhere were responsible for mining the biological resources of the decapitated Celestial's head. Even though the environments of the planets were different, the assembly of it still brought back memories of her slavery time as a child. She shifted her painful thoughts back to the present as she followed the group through the crowd on the streets.

From his comment earlier on the _Milano_ , she knew immediately Peter's whole purpose on this adventure. Generic outlaw and Ravager attitude: money. It made her ponder on the events that happened to even get all these different individuals to band together for one mission. Drax was pretty self explanatory based on his death threat to Ronan earlier. Rocket and Peter seemed to have the same greedy eye for money, Gamora ached to escape from a long and brutal life from Thanos, and Groot was just dedicated to Rocket. Even though the cybernetic raccoon always insulted and picked on the gentle tree giant, Arria could still see the strong and caring connection between the duo.

Gamora informed them that they had to wait in a building that held a bar full of gambling and intoxicated inhabitants until the 'Collector' sent a servant out to call them to meet with him. It didn't take long for Groot, Rocket, and Drax to get drunk with the crowd too. Arria found a safe spot toward the corner but still felt uncomfortable for the crowd and excessive volume. She saw Peter make his way over to her and gave her a small smile for a greeting. He leaned up against the wall behind her and leaned his head toward her to talk over the drunken crowd, "Nice party, huh?"

She returned a soft smile regardless of the uncomfortable proximity of how close he leaned in close to her. A small step away from him made her feel a bit better. Her eyes caught attention to Drax walking clumsy straight toward her. She noticed Peter seen him as well when he stiffened up at Drax's sudden presence.

"Bendarian." Drax's deep voice was plenty loud enough to talk over the crowd. His tall build only allowed the top of height to come to his shoulder and she glanced up at him. "I understand of your species' demise due to the hand of Ronan, but it will be I who delivers the death blow to him." He explained as he stared straight into her eyes as if it could come off as a threat to her. His eyes suddenly slipped off of her and softened, "He killed my wife and he killed my daughter and laughed with amusement…" He looked back to her and his eyes hardened once again. "This is the reason why you must stay out of my way when I end his life."

She felt a small wave of anger arise at Drax's words, like he acted like it was only his life that Ronan ruined. Flashes of the horrible and gruesome memories replayed in her mind and she stepped up to Drax to meet him face to face, and allowed her glare to connect with his. "Don't ever come up demanding shit from me." She threatened as she let the anger flow through. She paid no mind to the anger that was reflecting in Drax's eyes and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Peter's figure began to tense at what could come next. "And quit acting like your sob story is worst than everyone else's." She continued without backing down. "I don't give a shit what Ronan did to your family. I care about what he did to my family and my people. So when I have the opportunity to kill him, I am taking it. With or without your approval."

Drax's eyes burned and his body writhed in anger. Arria already knew his intoxicated behavior will lead to a physical fight and she allowed her feet to spread slowly in a stance. Peter quickly stepped in between them, "Hey, whoa, calm down Dra—" He was interrupted by Drax's battle cry as he swung his fist toward Arria. Peter luckily ducked out of the way and she rolled to the ground avoiding the hit as well. "Drax!" Peter yelled again, but it did not work. Drax swung another toward her and she avoided it again. As she got her stance back, Drax was pulling his arm back for another hit, but she quickly bent a strong force of air toward him. It sent him flying through the crowd, hitting a couple people, and crashing into a table. A couple of on lookers watched her in shock at what they just witnessed. She ignored them as she heard Peter yelling in her ear, "C'mon!" His hand pulled her to head toward the exit. She followed him regardless of the urge of still wanting to finish the fight with Drax. As they were exiting the bar, she looked back to see Groot holding down Drax who was fidgeting in his grasps to escape.

They came to a stop when they managed to escape out of the bar and weave through a couple of streets. Arria noticed Peter's exasperated look toward her for what just happened, but she wasn't going to back down to the likes of drunken Drax. "What?" She urged when he wouldn't stop giving her the annoying look.

He shook his head slightly and let out a sigh, "You stirring up trouble, Spitfire." His eyes twinkled with amusement when he looked at her. It was a clear sign that a small part of him just enjoyed the adrenaline rush that just occurred.

She curled her lip at the name, "Spitfire…?"

"Yeah," He answered. "You were basically spitting fire in his face, and who knows, you probably can _literally_ spit fire from your mouth."

Even though she found amusement in his joking comment, she made it clear it was a nickname she did not like. Their conversation was cut short when Gamora walked up to them, "Come on, he is ready for us." She announced.


End file.
